1. Field
The present invention relates to a tape processing apparatus and processing method for processing tag tape provided with RFID circuit elements in a lengthwise direction of the tape at predetermined intervals, a tag assembly provided with RFID circuit elements, and a tag label producing apparatus for producing RFID labels using tag tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) systems that perform reading/writing between a compact RFID tag and a reader/writer (reading/writing apparatus) in a non-contact manner are known. For example, an RFID circuit element provided to a label-shaped RFID tag comprises an IC circuit part for storing predetermined RFID tag information, and an antenna for transmitting/receiving information, connected to the IC circuit part. With such an arrangement, the reader/writer can access (read/write) the RFID tag information in the IC circuit part even if the RFID tag has become dirty or is arranged in a position where it cannot be seen. Such a technique has been put into practical use in a variety of fields such as asset management, office document control, breast pocket area nametags, and the like.
The RFID label has many uses, and when producing these RFID labels, for example, tag tape is fed out from a tag tape roll onto which is wound a band-like tag tape provided with RFID circuit elements in a lengthwise direction at predetermined intervals, thus feeding each RFID circuit element in sequence. During this feeding, predetermined RFID tag information generated by the apparatus is transmitted via an apparatus antenna to the antenna of each RFID circuit element. By accessing in sequence the RFID tag information of the IC circuit part connected to the antenna of the RFID circuit element, the RFID label is completed.
Conventional tag tape roll manufacturing apparatuses for manufacturing tag tape rolls onto which are wound the tag tape comprise a first supplying means (roll) for supplying a first tape (base sheet) provided with a first adhesive layer (adhesive agent layer), a tag attaching means (circuit sheet arranging means) for attaching at predetermined intervals the RFID circuit elements (electric circuits) for storing information to the first tape supplied by the first supplying means, a second supplying means (roll) for supplying a second tape (cover sheet), a second adhesive layer forming means (adhesive agent layer forming means) for forming a second adhesive layer to the tag bonding position of the second tape supplied by the second supplying means, and a winding means for winding the tag tape produced by bonding the first tape in which TFID circuit elements are attached at predetermined intervals and the second tape in which the second adhesive layer is formed to the tag bonding position, thus achieving a tag tape roll. (See, for example, Patent document 1.)
With this tag tape roll manufacturing apparatus, when the first tape and the second tape are bonded, the RFID circuit elements are sandwiched between the first adhesive layer of the first tape and the second adhesive layer formed on the second tape, and are thus contained inside the tag tape.
With respect to writers (printers) for writing information to such RFID circuit elements, the invention described in Patent Document 2 is known. With this prior art, band-shaped tag tape (base paper) onto which label pieces (RFID labels) are attached in a lengthwise manner at predetermined intervals is fed out from a tag tape roll (supply shaft), and print information corresponding to RFID tag information to be written is printed to the surface of the RFID labels with a printing means (ink jet recording head). The label pieces are thereafter fed downstream in a feeding direction, predetermined RFID tag information generated on the apparatus side is transmitted to the antenna of the RFID circuit element embedded in each label piece, and thus written in sequence to the IC circuit part (IC chip) connected to the antenna. In this manner, RFID labels are completed.
If a write error is produced when writing RFID tag information to the RFID circuit elements, writing is stopped, the tag tape is fed in the opposite direction and returned, the feeding speed of the tag tape is re-set so as to be able to perform successful writing, and writing is re-performed to the RFID circuit element for which writing failed. Reliable writing is thus made possible by re-writing after changing the feeding speed in this manner.    Patent Document 1: JP, A, 2003-6596    Patent Document 2: JP, A, 2003-208573
The prior art has the following problems.
With the prior art described in JP, A, 2003-6596, as described above, a second adhesive layer is formed on a second tape by a second adhesive layer forming means, an RFID circuit element is sandwiched between the second adhesive layer of the second tape and a first adhesive layer of a first tape, and thus a tag tape containing an RFID circuit element is produced. Accordingly, an adhesive application step for forming the second adhesive layer to the second tape is needed, thereby complicating the manufacturing process and incurring an increase in manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, with the prior art described in JP, A, 2003-6596, as described above, a second adhesive layer is formed on a second tape by a second adhesive layer forming means, an RFID circuit element is sandwiched between the second adhesive layer of the second tape and a first adhesive layer of a first tape, and thus a tag tape containing an RFID circuit element is produced. Since this involves disposing RFID circuit elements in the tag tape at a predetermined fixed pitch, the RFID circuit elements are inserted by feeding the first tape and the second tape a predetermined distance corresponding to this pitch, and then stopping the tapes. As a result, there was a need for highly precise control of the feeding means in order to set this feeding distance accurately.
Moreover, when producing RFID labels using a tag label producing apparatus using the completed tag tape, there are cases in which identifiers (marks) formed on the tag tape at a predetermined fixed pitch beforehand are detected using an optical or other method and the tape is positioned, etc., during feeding based on this detection. In such cases, too, when performing marking of such identifiers is done at the same time as producing the tag tape as described above, there is a need to control the feeding means with high precision for the purpose of the fixed pitch marking, as above.
In other words, with the prior art described in JP, A, 2003-6596, it is difficult to simplify the process and obviate the need for high-precision control in order to achieve smooth manufacturing when producing (manufacturing) tag tape or RFID labels.
In general, during manufacturing of RFID circuit elements, variations arise in practice to a certain degree around the intended design specification values for tag characteristic value data such as the communication sensitivity of each RFID circuit element, the memory writing voltage of the IC circuit part, access conditions such as writing time, and so on. When this happens, with the prior art described in JP, A, 2003-6596, tag assemblies are manufactured containing in a predetermined order RFID circuit elements with such variations in their characteristic values. Accordingly, when feeding each RFID circuit element from the manufactured tag assembly and producing (manufacturing) RFID labels by reading or writing RFID tag information, it is impossible to perform wireless communication in an optimum communication mode when reading or writing RFID tag information, since there are variations in the tag characteristic values of the RFID tag circuit elements as described above.
The prior art described in JP, A, 2003-208573 responds to errors which occur during writing due to such variation in tag characteristic values by changing the setting of the feed speed of the tag tape. However, if, for example, an error occurs during writing to an RFID circuit element with a low communication sensitivity, writing will be performed to later RFID circuit elements with the feed speed set slower during writing. As a result, writing will continue to be performed at a slow feed speed if no more errors occur, even if the communication sensitivity of later RFID circuit elements is high, thus lowering the speed of producing RFID labels. Further, in cases where errors occur frequently, the tape feed will be reversed frequently, thus also lowering the speed of producing RFID labels.
In other words, with the prior art described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is difficult to improve the communication precision during production (manufacturing) of RFID labels, and thereby to ensure smooth manufacturing.
As described above, with the prior art, it is difficult to ensure smooth manufacturing when manufacturing tag tape or RFID labels.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a tape processing apparatus, a tag assembly, a tag label producing apparatus, and a tape processing method which allows smooth manufacturing of tag tape and RFID labels.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a tape processing apparatus and a tape processing method which allow smooth manufacturing of tag tape by simplifying the manufacturing process and lowering manufacturing costs.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a tape processing apparatus and a tape processing method which allow smooth manufacturing of RFID labels by performing wireless communication with RFID circuit elements in an optimum mode when producing RFID labels.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a tag assembly and a tag label producing apparatus which allow smooth manufacturing of RFID labels by producing RFID labels at high speed.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a tape processing apparatus which allows smooth manufacturing of tag tape and RFID labels by allowing easy fixed pitch feeding and fixed pitch marking, without performing high-precision control, etc., of a feeding means.
To attain the first object, the first invention comprises a travel processing means for applying travel drive to a tag disposing tape for providing a plurality of RFID circuit elements comprising an IC circuit part that stores information and a tag antenna that performs transmission and reception of information, and a smooth processing means for applying predetermined smooth processing to the tag disposing tape for when forming tag tapes and tag labels, working together with the process of the travel processing means.
In the first invention, the tag disposing tape travels by the travel processing means, and in coordination with this, the smooth processing for when forming tag tapes and tag labels is applied by the smooth processing means. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of tag tape and RFID tag labels.
The second invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the first invention, the travel processing means are a first supplying means and a second supplying means for applying, as the tag disposing tape, a first tape comprising a first adhesive layer, and a second tape comprising a second adhesive layer bonded to the first adhesive layer of the first tape; the smooth processing means is a tag attaching means that attaching the RFID circuit elements at predetermined intervals between the first adhesive layer of the first tape fed out by the first supplying means, and the second adhesive layer of the second tape fed out by the second supplying means, as the smooth process for when forming the tag tape; the tape processing apparatus comprises a take-up means for taking up a tag tape generated by bonding the first tape and the second tape and attaching the RFID circuit elements with the tag attaching means.
In the second invention, the first tape is fed from the first feeding means, the second tape is fed from the second feeding means, and the first adhesive layer provided to the first tape is bonded with the second adhesive layer provided to the second tape. The tag tape is thus generated by the RFID circuit elements being attached at predetermined intervals between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer by the tag attaching means, and the tag tape is wound by the winding means, thus resulting in the tag tape roll. With a constitution in which the first tape and the second tape, each provided with adhesive layers in advance, are provided, and the adhesive layers are bonded, with RFID circuit elements arranged therebetween, there is no need to apply an adhesive material to the tape, as with the conventional arrangement. As a result, it is possible to simplify the manufacturing process and reduce manufacturing costs, since there is no need for an adhesive material process. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of tag tape.
The third invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the second invention, the tag attaching means attaches the RFID circuit elements to the first adhesive layer of the first tape or the second adhesive layer of the second tape on a flat portion in which the first tape or the second tape is in a flat state in a tape feeding path.
In the third invention, the RFID circuit elements are attached to the first adhesive layer of the first tape or the second adhesive layer of the second tape by the tag attaching means, in a flat portion where the first tape or the second tape is in a flat state along the tape feeding path. Thereafter, the first adhesive layer of the first tape is bonded to the second adhesive layer of the second tape, and the tag tape is generated with a constitution in which the RFID circuit elements are arranged therebetween. Thus, by attaching the RFID circuit elements to flat portions of the first tape or the second tape, attachment defects to the adhesive layer are eliminated, and the RFID circuit elements can be attached to the first adhesive layer of the first tape or the second adhesive layer of the second tape reliably.
The fourth invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the second or third invention, the invention further comprises at least one tape feeding means provided between the first and second supplying means and the take-up means along a tape feeding path; and a coordinated control means for providing coordinated control of the tape feeding means and the tag attaching means such that feeding of the first and second tapes stops upon reaching a position at which the RFID circuit element is attached, performing the attachment, and restarting feeding of the first and second tape upon completion of attachment.
By attaching the RFID circuit elements after stopping the tape feed every time the attachment position is reached, it is possible to form a tag tape in which a plurality of RFID circuit elements are arranged at predetermined intervals in the tape lengthwise direction.
The fifth invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the fourth invention, the coordinated control means provides coordinated control of the tape feeding means and the tag attaching means such that a predetermined number of the RFID circuit elements is not attached for every predetermined number of the RFID circuit elements attached.
With the tape processing apparatus of the present invention, a tag tape roll is generated by attaching RFID circuit elements between the first adhesive layer of the first tape and the second adhesive layer of the second tape, and winding this tag tape with the winding means results in the tag tape roll. When the number of RFID circuit elements contained in the wound tag tape roll reaches a predetermined number, the tag tape is cut by the cutter, the wound tag tape roll is removed, a new spool for winding the tag tape is attached, and a tag tape to be newly generated is wound. Tag tape rolls having a predetermined number of RFID circuit elements can thus be manufactured.
At this time, in the fifth invention, a coordinated control means coordinates the tape feeding means and the tag attaching means such that a predetermined number of RFID circuit elements is not attached every time the predetermined number of RFID circuit elements is attached. A tag tape roll can thus be manufactured in which a margin portion is formed in which RFID circuit elements are not attached, every time the predetermined number of RFID circuit elements is attached. As a result, the margin portion can be used as a portion for securing at first to the spool for winding the tag tape onto the winding means, thus improving the windability of the winding means.
The sixth invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the fourth or fifth invention, the tape processing apparatus comprises a first mark provided at predetermined intervals to the first or second tapes; and a mark detecting means for detecting the first mark; wherein the coordinated control means provides coordinated control of the tape feeding means and the tag attaching means such that when the mark detecting means detects the first mark, feeding of the first and second tapes is stopped and the RFID circuit element is attached.
When the first mark is detected provided at predetermined intervals to the first or second tapes by the mark detecting means, the coordinated controlling means provides control such that the tape feed is stepped and an RFID circuit element is attached, thereby making it possible to form a tag tape in which a plurality of RFID circuit elements is arranged at desired intervals in the tape lengthwise direction.
The seventh invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the second to sixth invention, the first tape comprises a first tape base layer that includes said first adhesive layer in one side thereof and a first separation material layer separatably provided to another side of the first tape base layer via a first separation adhesive layer; and the second tape comprises a second tape base layer that includes said second adhesive layer in one side thereof and a second separation material layer separatably provided to another side of the second tape base layer via a second separation adhesive layer.
In the seventh invention, by bonding the first adhesive layer provided to the first tape with the second adhesive layer provided to the second tape, a tag tape is generated having RFID circuit elements at predetermined intervals between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer and with a layer structure of first release layer→first release adhesive layer→first tape base layer→first adhesive layer→second adhesive layer→second tape base layer→second release adhesive layer→second release layer. By, for example, manufacturing a tag tape roll by releasing the second release layer from the above structure and winding it with the winding means, it is possible to make printed RFID labels by bonding the second release adhesive layer of the tag tape fed out from the tag tape roll with the printing tape, and using this bonded tape.
The eighth invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the second to sixth invention, the first tape comprises a first separation material layer separatably provided to the first adhesive layer.
In the eighth invention, by bonding the first adhesive layer of the first tape with the second adhesive layer of the second tape, a tag tape is generated having RFID circuit elements at predetermined intervals between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer and with a layer structure of first release layer→first adhesive layer→second adhesive layer→second tape base layer→second release adhesive layer→second release layer. By, for example, manufacturing a tag tape roll by releasing the second release layer from the above structure and winding it with the winding means, it is possible to make printed RFID labels by bonding the second release adhesive layer of the tag tape fed out from the tag tape roll with the printing tape, and using this bonded tape. Compared to the sixth invention, the layer structure of the generated tag tape can be simplified.
The ninth invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the first second to sixth invention, the second tape comprises a second tape base layer that includes said second adhesive layer in one side thereof, a thermal sensitive layer provided to another side of the second tape base layer for performing predetermined printing, and a non-adhesive layer provided so as to cover a surface of the thermal sensitive layer.
In the ninth invention, by bonding the first adhesive layer provided to the first tape with the second adhesive layer provided to the second tape, a tag tape is generated having RFID circuit elements at predetermined intervals between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer and with a layer structure of first release layer→first release adhesive layer→first tape base layer→first adhesive layer→second adhesive layer→second tape base layer→thermal sensitive layer→non-adhesive layer. By performing desired printing using thermal heads provided with heating elements, for example, on the thermal sensitive layer of the tag tape thus fed out from the tag tape roll, it is possible to make desired printed RFID labels.
The tenth invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the seventh to ninth invention, the invention further comprises a first static electricity eliminating means for eliminating static electricity generated on the first and second tapes, wherein the first static electricity eliminating means is provided in a tape feeding path after a separation position for separating the second separation material layer from the bonded first and second tapes or the second tape.
It is thus possible to eliminate static electricity generated by releasing the second release layer from the bonded first and second tapes or from the second tape. As a result, information is written or read by wireless communication with RFID circuit elements on the tag tape fed from the manufactured tag tape roll, making it possible to prevent adverse effects during wireless communication when making the RFID labels.
The 11th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the tenth invention, the invention further comprises a second static electricity eliminating means for eliminating static electricity from at least one of the tape feeding means.
It is thus possible to prevent static electricity from forming on the RFID circuit elements in the tag tape due to static electricity from the tape feeding means, and thus adversely affecting wireless communication during making of the RFID labels.
The 12th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the seventh to eleventh invention, the invention further comprises a mark forming means for providing a second mark to said first separation material layer of said first tape or said bonded first and second tapes every time the tag attaching means attaches a predetermined number of the RFID circuit elements between the first adhesive layer and second adhesive layer.
In the 12th invention, the mark forming means provides a second mark to the first release layer of the first and second tapes thus bonded or the first tape every time the predetermined number of RFID circuit elements has been attached. It is thus possible to, for example, manufacture a tag tape roll provided with the second mark as a mark indicating the end every time the predetermined number of RFID circuit elements is attached. As a result, it is possible to detect the end of the tag tape roll by detecting the second mark when making RFID labels when feeding out the tag tape from the tag tape roll.
The 13th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the seventh to twelfth invention, the invention further comprises a tag determining means for determining whether or not the RFID circuit element attached between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer by the tag attaching means is suitable; and tag attachment controlling means for controlling the tag attaching means such that the RFID circuit element is not attached in a case in which the tag determining means for determining that the RFID circuit element is unsuitable.
It is thus possible to prevent defective RFID circuit elements from being attached between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer. As a result, it is possible to improve the reliability of the functionality of the tag tape roll thus manufactured.
The 14th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the first invention, the smooth processing means comprises inspecting means for inspecting characteristics of tag label RFID circuit elements as RFID circuit elements; and a writing means that writes via wireless communication inspection results of the inspecting means to inspection results storing RFID circuit elements for storing inspection results provided to tag assembly capable of storing in a predetermined order a plurality of the tag label RFID circuit elements, and the tape processing apparatus manufactures the tag assembly.
In the fourteenth invention, inspecting means inspects characteristics of a plurality of RFID circuit elements for tag labels contained in a predetermined order in the tag group, and a writing means writes the inspection results (tag characteristic value information) to an inspection result storing RFID circuit element, and the tag group is thus completed. As a result, when making RFID labels using the completed tag groups in the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to perform communication in a mode that matches the characteristic value information by reading the tag characteristic value information of the RFID circuit element for each tag label stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tag group, when transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements of each tag label. Accordingly, even if variation occurs in the tag characteristic value data during manufacture of RFID circuit elements for each tag label, it is possible to realize an optimum communication mode by controlling the communication mode for each RFID circuit element. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of RFID labels. Wasting energy and adversely affecting communication can be prevented, compared with communication using uniform tag characteristic value data for all RFID circuit elements.
The 15th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th invention, the writing means writes characteristics of the tag label RFID circuit elements inspected by the inspecting means to the RFID circuit element following the inspected RFID circuit element in a sequential arrangement of a plurality of the tag label RFID circuit elements contained in a predetermined order in the tag assembly as the inspection results storing RFID circuit element.
In the fifteenth invention, the characteristics of RFID circuit elements inspected by the inspecting means are written to the RFID circuit element following the RFID circuit element which was inspected in the ordered arrangement of the plurality of RFID circuit elements for tag labels contained in the tag group in the predetermined order, thus completing the tag group. Thus the tag group is, for example, a tag tape roll formed by winding around a reel member tag tape in which a plurality of RFID circuit elements for tag labels are arranged in a lengthwise direction, and it is possible to perform communication in a mode that reliably matches the characteristics of the RFID circuit element being communicated with by reading the tag characteristic value information stored in the RFID circuit element positioned before the RFID circuit element which is being subject to transmission and reception, when producing RFID labels by performing transmission and reception of sequential information with RFID circuit elements for each tag label in an ordered arrangement which is the opposite of the ordered arrangement when manufacturing the tag group.
The 16th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 15th invention, the writing means writes characteristics of the tag label RFID circuit elements inspected by the inspecting means to the tag label RFID circuit element next to the inspected RFID circuit element in the sequential arrangement as the inspection results storing RFID circuit element.
Thus, with the tag label producing apparatus, when producing RFID labels by performing transmission and reception of information with the RFID circuit element of each tag label in an ordered arrangement opposite the ordered arrangement at the time of manufacturing of the tag group, it is possible to perform communication in a mode which reliably matches the characteristics of the RFID circuit element with respect to each RFID circuit element by reading the tag characteristic information stored in the RFID circuit element positioned immediately before the RFID circuit element with which transmission and reception is being performed.
The 17th invention is the tape processing apparatus, featured by that in the 16th invention, the writing means writes to a first RFID circuit element in a sequential arrangement of a plurality of the tag label RFID circuit elements contained in a predetermined order to the tag assembly positional information indicating that this RFID circuit element is in a final sequence position.
With the seventeenth invention, the writing means writes to the first RFID circuit element in the ordered arrangement of the plurality of RFID circuit element for the tag labels contained in the predetermined order in the tag group position information indicating that that RFID circuit element is in the final ordered position. Thus, the tag group is, for example, a tag tape roll formed by winding around a reel member the tag tape in which a plurality of RFID circuit elements for tag labels are arranged in a lengthwise direction, and it is possible to detect that the tag roll has reached its end by detecting the position information indicating that the final ordered position has been reached during transmission and reception with the final RFID circuit element, when producing RFID labels by performing transmission and reception with the RFID circuit element of each tag label in an ordered arrangement opposite the ordered arrangement at the time of manufacturing the tag group, as in the case of producing RFID tag labels by feeding out the tag tape from the tag tape roll in the tag label producing apparatus.
The 18th invention is a tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th invention, the writing means writes inspection results associated with all of the tag label RFID circuit elements contained in the tag assembly to the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tag assembly.
With the eighteenth invention, the writing means writes all the inspection results (tag characteristic value information) for all the RFID circuit elements contained in the tag group to the inspection results storing RFID circuit element, thus completing the tag group. As a result, when producing RFID labels using the completed tag groups in the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to perform communication with each RFID circuit element in a mode that matches the characteristics by reading the tag characteristic value information for all the RFID circuit elements of the tag labels stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tag group, before transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements of each tag label.
The 19th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th to 18th invention, the tag assembly is a first cartridge comprising a tag tape as the tag disposing tape in which a plurality of the tag label RFID circuit elements is arranged continuously at predetermined intervals in a tape lengthwise direction, a reel member around an outer circumference of which the tag tape is wound, and a housing that contains the tag tape and the reel member; the inspection results recording RFID circuit element being provided to the housing.
With the nineteenth invention, the inspecting means inspects the characteristics of the RFID circuit elements for all the tag labels arranged at predetermined intervals in the lengthwise direction of the tape, the writing means writes these inspection results (tag characteristic value information) to the inspection storing RFID circuit element provided to the housing, and the tag tape is wound onto a reel member contained inside the housing, thus completing the first cartridge. As a result, when producing RFID labels by feeding out the tag tape from the first cartridge in the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to perform communication with each RFID circuit element in a mode that matches the characteristics of each RFID circuit element by reading the tag characteristic value information for all the RFID circuit elements of the tag labels stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the housing, before transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements for the tag labels provided to the tag tape.
The 20th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th to 18th invention, the tag assembly is a second cartridge comprising a plurality of rectangular sheet type label material as the tag disposing tape provided with the tag label RFID circuit elements, and a tray member that stores the plurality of rectangular sheet type label material stacked in a flat stack; the inspection results recording RFID circuit element being provided to the tray member.
With the twentieth invention, the inspecting means inspects the characteristics of the RFID circuit elements for the tag labels provided to the strip-like label material, the writing means writes the inspection results (tag characteristic value information) to the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tray member, and the label material is stacked in a flat stack, thus completing the second cartridge. As a result, when producing RFID labels by feeding out the label material from the second cartridge in the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to perform communication with each RFID circuit element in a mode that matches the characteristics of each RFID circuit element by reading the tag characteristic value information for all the RFID circuit elements of the tag labels stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tray member, before transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements for the tag labels provided to the label material.
The 21st invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th to 18th invention, the tag assembly is a tag tape roll comprising a tag tape as the tag disposing tape in which a plurality of the tag label RFID circuit elements is arranged continuously at predetermined intervals in a tape lengthwise direction, and a reel member around an outer circumference of which the tag tape is wound; the inspection results recording RFID circuit element being provided inside the reel member.
With the twenty-first invention, the inspecting means inspects the characteristics of the RFID circuit elements for all the tag labels arranged at predetermined intervals in the lengthwise direction of the tape, the writing means writes these inspection results (tag characteristic value information) to the inspection storing RFID circuit element embedded in the reel member, and the tag tape is wound onto the reel member, thus completing the tag tape roll. As a result, when producing RFID labels by feeding out the tag tape from the tag tape roll in the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to perform communication with each RFID circuit element in a mode that matches the characteristics of each RFID circuit element by reading the tag characteristic value information for all the RFID circuit elements of the tag labels stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element embedded in the reel member, before transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements for the tag labels provided to the tag tape.
The 22nd invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th to 21st invention, the writing means writes inspection results associated with all of the tag label RFID circuit elements contained in the tag assembly to a last RFID circuit element in an order sequence of the plurality of tag label RFID circuit elements contained in a predetermined order in the tag assembly, as the inspection results storing RFID circuit element.
Thus, the tag group is, for example, a tag tape roll formed by winding around a reel member the tag tape in which a plurality of RFID circuit elements for tag labels are arranged in a lengthwise direction, and the RFID circuit element in which the tag character value information for all the RFID circuit elements for the tag labels is positioned in the first order, when producing RFID labels by performing transmission and reception with the RFID circuit element of each tag label in an ordered arrangement opposite the ordered arrangement at the time of manufacturing the tag group, as in the case of producing RFID tag labels by feeding out the tag tape from the tag tape roll in the tag label producing apparatus. As a result, it is possible to perform transmission and reception with each RFID circuit element after reading the tag characteristic value information for all the RFID circuit elements for the tag labels first, thus making it possible to perform communication in a mode that matches the characteristics of each RFID circuit element.
The 23rd invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th to 22nd invention, the tag label RFID circuit elements comprise an IC circuit part that stores information, and a tag antenna connected to the IC circuit part that performs transmission and reception of information; and the inspecting means inspects a sensitivity of the tag label RFID circuit elements as a characteristic of the tag label RFID circuit elements, and the writing means writes sensitivity information of the inspected RFID circuit elements.
As a result, when making RFID labels using the manufactured tag group, it is possible to perform communication with a transmission output that matches sensitivity information, by reading the sensitivity information of the RFID circuit element for each tag label stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tag group, when transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements of each tag label. Accordingly, even if variation occurs in the sensitivity of each RFID circuit element during manufacturing of the RFID circuit elements, it is possible to realize an optimum communication mode by controlling the transmission output for each RFID circuit element of the tag labels. Wasting energy and adversely affecting communication can thus be prevented, compared with communication using a uniform transmission output for all RFID circuit elements.
The 24th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 23rd invention, the inspecting means comprises a transmission output controlling means for increasing in steps a transmission output for inspecting sensitivity of the tag label RFID circuit elements.
With the twenty-fourth invention, the transmission output for inspecting the sensitivity of the RFID circuit elements is increased in steps by a transmission output controlling means. Specifically, after executing communication with an RFID circuit element at a relatively small transmission power which results in an access failure, the transmission power is gradually increased in steps until an access is determined as successful. It is thus possible to inspect the sensitivity of the RFID circuit elements using the minimum transmission output needed.
The 25th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 14th to 24th invention, the invention further comprises a tag attaching means for attaching a plurality of the tag label RFID circuit elements to an attachment material at predetermined intervals as the tag disposing tape; wherein the inspecting means inspects characteristics of said tag label RFID circuit elements before the tag attaching means attaches the tag label RFID circuit elements to the attachment material.
With the twenty-fifth invention, the characteristics are inspected with an inspection apparatus before attaching RFID circuit elements for tag labels to an attachment material. Thus, for example, if the inspection results are significantly at variance with normal characteristic values, it is possible not to attach defective RFID circuit elements to the attachment material, by removing them from the tag attaching means. It is thus possible to improve the quality of the manufactured tag group.
The 26th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the first invention, the travel processing means is a tape feeding means for feeding the tag disposing tape; the smooth processing means comprises a first marking means for assigning an identifier for detection to the tag disposing tape fed by the tape feeding means; and a detecting means disposed downstream in a feeding direction by the tape feeding means of the first marking means for detecting the identifier assigned by the first marking means; the tape processing apparatus further comprises a feed control means for controlling the tape feeding means and the first marking means.
With the twenty-sixth invention, the inspecting means is provided downstream of the first marking means in the feeding direction, and the feed controlling means controls the tape feeding means according to the inspection results. It is thus possible to stop the feeding of the tape feeding means, perform the marking of the identifiers with the first marking means, then restart feeding by the tape feeding means, and stop feeding if the identifier is detected by the detecting means, and perform the same marking on the trailing side during this stoppage, repeating this thereafter. Thus, regardless of the feeding mode or the feeding status of the tape feeding means (e.g., if slippage occurs), feeding can always be performed for a predetermined fixed dimension (e.g., in feeding direction distance from the first marking means to the detecting means) in a single feeding process from the feeding stoppage until the next feeding stoppage. Fixed-pitch feeding and fixed-pitch marking can thus be performed easily, without using high-precision control and so on of the tape feeding means. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of RFID labels. Further, if the predetermined fixed dimension is made so as to allow variable settings, many types of fixed-pitch feeding and fixed-pitch marking can easily be realized with a single tape processing apparatus.
The 27th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 26th invention, the feed controlling means provides coordinated control of the tape feeding means and the first marking means so as to repeatedly execute a first procedure for assigning the identifier by the first marking means when feeding of the tag disposing tape is stopped, a second procedure for restarting feeding of the tag disposing tape after assigning the identifier, and a third procedure for stopping feeding of the tag disposing tape after feeding being restarted when the identifier is detected by the detecting means.
It is possible to perform easy fixed-pitch marking without using high-precision control and so on of the tape feeding means by performing marking of an identifier using the first marking means in a first step after stopping the feeding by the tape feeding means, then restarting feeding by the tape feeding means in a second step, stopping feeding in a third step if the identifier is detected with the detecting means, and then performing the same marking on the trailing side during this stoppage, repeating this thereafter.
The 28th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 27th invention, the invention further comprises a tag attaching means for attaching at predetermined intervals to the tag disposing tape RFID circuit elements comprising an IC circuit part that stores information, and a tag antenna connected to the IC circuit part.
Tag-containing tape can thus be manufactured by attaching RFID circuit elements to a tag disposing tape fed at a fixed pitch.
The 29th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 28th invention, the feed controlling means provides coordinated control of the tag attaching means and the tape feeding means so as to execute a fourth procedure for attaching the RFID circuit element to the tag disposing tape when feeding of the tag disposing tape is stopped in the third procedure.
It is possible to perform fixed-pitch tag attachment to the tag disposing tape fed at a fixed pitch by attaching RFID circuit elements to the tag disposing tape using the tag attaching means in a fourth step during stoppage.
The 30th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 29th invention, the feed controlling means provides coordinated control of the first marking means, the tag attaching means, and the tape feeding means so as to perform assigning of the identifier in the first procedure and attaching of RFID circuit elements in the fourth procedure when feeding of the tag disposing tape is stopped in the third procedure.
After performing marking of an identifier using the first marking means in the first step when the feeding by the tape feeding means is stopped, the feeding by the tape feeding means is restarted in the second step, the feeding is stopped in the third step if the identifier is detected by the detecting means, and in the fourth step the tag attaching means attaches the RFID circuit elements to the tag disposing tape. By performing the same marking on the trailing side during this stoppage and tag attachment and repeating this, fixed-pitch tag attachment can be performed easily without using high-precision control and so on of the tape feeding means.
The 31st invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 29th or 30th invention, the invention further comprises inspecting means for inspecting characteristics of the RFID circuit elements.
The integrity of the RFID circuit elements embedded for manufacturing the tag-containing tape can thus be inspected.
The 32nd invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 31st invention, the feed controlling means provides coordinated control of the inspecting means and the tape feeding means so as to execute a fifth procedure for inspecting characteristics of the RFID circuit elements when feeding of the tag disposing tape is stopped in the third procedure.
It is possible to attaching tags after characteristic inspection at a fixed pitch by attaching RFID circuit elements to the tag disposing tape fed at a fixed pitch with the tag attaching means in the fourth step during stoppage and at the same time inspecting the RFID circuit elements in a fifth step during that stoppage. It is also possible to inspect the RFID circuit elements embedded in the tag disposing tape during stoppage on the downstream side after feeding, in which case even if the characteristics have changed after embedding and during feeding (e.g., deterioration or breakage due to vibration or outside forces during feeding), this can be detected reliably.
The 33rd invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 32nd invention, the feed controlling means provides coordinated control of the first marking means, the tag attaching means, the inspecting means, and the tape feeding means so as to perform assigning of the identifier in the first procedure, attaching of RFD circuit elements in the fourth procedure, and inspecting of characteristics of RFID circuit elements in the fifth procedure, when feeding of the tag disposing tape is stopped in the third procedure.
After performing marking of an identifier using the first marking means in the first step when the feeding by the tape feeding means is stopped, the feeding by the tape feeding means is restarted in the second step, the feeding is stopped in the third step if the identifier is detected by the detecting means, and in the fourth step the tag attaching means attaches the RFID circuit elements to the tag disposing tape, while performing characteristic inspection of the RFID circuit elements in the fifth step. By performing the same marking on the trailing side during this stoppage and tag attachment and repeating this, fixed-pitch tag attachment can be performed easily without using high-precision control and so on of the tape feeding means, and tag characteristic inspection can be performed during attachment or after feeding.
The 34th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 33th invention, the invention further comprises a second marking means for assigning a second identifier to portions of the tag disposing tape corresponding to the RFID circuit element when the characteristics of the RFID circuit element being inspected do not attain a predetermined standard based on inspection results of the inspecting means.
Predetermined processes can thus be performed on RFID circuit elements whose integrity has deteriorated by distinguishing them from RFID circuit elements whose integrity is maintained as normal.
The 35th invention is the tape processing application featured by that in the 28th to 34th invention, the tape feeding means feeds the tag disposing tape comprising a tape base layer having a mounting adhesive layer for attachment of the RFID circuit elements, an affixing adhesive layer for attaching the tape base layer to what is attached, and an attachment separation material layer for covering an attachment side of the affixing adhesive layer.
By releasing the release layer on the bonding side of the RFID label, and exposing the affixing adhesive layer, the user can easily attach to the attachment side, when producing RFID layers by cutting the manufactured tag-containing tape.
The 36th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 28th to 35th invention, the invention further comprises information assigning means for assigning identification information or arrangement information associated with the plurality of RFID circuit elements provided to the tag disposing tape to each of the RFID circuit elements or a corresponding region of the tag disposing tape.
When using the manufactured tag-containing tape by mounting it on the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to ensure smooth accessing of RFID circuit elements by wireless communication by acquiring the identifying information for each RFID circuit element, or by announcing to the operation of the apparatus (the user) the order of the RFID circuit element, the remaining number, the number used, or the like.
The 37th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 26th to 36th invention, the first or second marking means is a perforating means for forming holes as identifiers in the tag disposing tape.
An identifier can reliably be formed mechanically by forming a hole with a perforating means, thus making it possible to easily detect the identifier using an optical method on the detecting means side.
The 38th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 37th invention, the perforating means is a laser processing means for performing perforation using laser light.
An identifier can be formed easily and reliably by forming a hole using a laser processing means.
The 39th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 37th or 38th invention, the perforating means performs perforation when forming the plurality of holes at predetermined intervals in the tag disposing tape such that shapes of holes in specific sites differ from shapes of other holes.
In a case in which, for example, the manufactured tag-containing tape is envisioned being used by being mounted on the tag label producing apparatus at predetermined length units, if a different mode is used for the feeding direction edge for the predetermined unit (in other words, the end edge when feeding from the tag label producing apparatus), this can be used in the tag label producing apparatus when detecting the tape end during feeding.
The 40th invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 39th invention, the perforating means performs perforation such that a shape of the holes in specific sites is substantially square and a shape of the other holes is substantially round.
It is thus possible to, for example, perform ordinary equal-pitch detection using substantially round holes and to perform tape end detection using substantially square holes, during feeding with the tag label production apparatus. By having a rectilinear place in a substantially square shape, it is possible to obtain a steep signal during optical detection, which therefore makes achieving relatively high precision easier.
The 41st invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 36th to 40th invention, the tape processing apparatus is constituted such that an arrangement interval between the first marking means and the detecting means is changeable.
By changing the arrangement interval between the first marking means and the detecting means, the fixed feeding dimension per pitch unit when feeding can be set variably. As a result, many types of fixed-pitch feeding and fixed-pitch marking can be realized simply using a single tape processing apparatus.
The 42nd invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 41st invention, at least one of the first marking means and the detecting means is constituted such that the arrangement interval can be adjusted manually.
Setting the fixed feeding dimension per pitch when feeding to a variety of values through manual adjustment makes it possible to realize many types of fixed-pitch feeding and fixed-pitch marking simply using a single tape processing apparatus.
The 43rd invention is the tape processing apparatus featured by that in the 41st invention, the invention further comprises a driving means for driving at least one of the first marking means and the detecting means so as to change the arrangement interval; and arrangement adjusting means for controlling the driving means in response to a predetermined input signal, and capable of setting the arrangement interval to a value corresponding to the input signal.
Setting the fixed feeding dimension per pitch when feeding to a variety of values using automatic adjustment based on an input signal makes it possible to realize many types of fixed-pitch feeding and fixed-pitch marking even more simply using a single tape processing apparatus.
In order to achieve the first object, the forty-fourth invention comprises an apparatus housing, a tag assembly attaching portion provided to the apparatus housing that suppliably stores continuously in a predetermined order a plurality of RFID tag circuit elements having an IC circuit part that stores information and a tag antenna connected to the IC circuit part, and is capable of attaching tag assemblies imparted with predetermined smooth processing factors for when forming tag labels, corresponding to each of the plurality of RFID circuit elements, an apparatus antenna that performs transmission and reception of information using wireless communication with the IC circuit parts provided to the RFID circuit elements, access information generating means for generating access information to the IC circuit parts of the RFID circuit elements, information transmitting means that accesses the IC circuit parts by transmitting the access information generated by the access information generating means to the tag antenna provided to the RFID circuit elements in a non-contact manner via the apparatus antenna, and a smooth processing means for performing predetermined smooth processing when forming tag labels based on the smooth processing factors.
In the tag label manufacturing apparatus of the forty-fourth invention, a plurality of RFID circuit elements are suppliably disposed in a fixed order in a tag assembly, and RFID tag labels are produced continuously by reading or writing information to the IC circuit parts by transmitting access information generated by the access information generating means to the tag antenna of the RFID circuit elements via the apparatus antenna using the information transmitting means, with respect to the RFID circuit elements supplied in a predetermined order from the tag assembly. At this time, the predetermined smooth processing factors for when tag labels are formed are imparted to the tag assembly corresponding to the plurality of RFID circuit elements, and the smoothness processing means performs the predetermined smooth processing during formation of tag labels based on these smooth processing factors. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of RFID labels.
The 45th invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 44th invention, the tag assembly loading portion is capable of loading the tag assembly in which information associated with the tag characteristic values of a second RFID circuit element supplied with a turn later than a first RFID circuit element is stored as said smooth processing factor in said IC circuit part of said first RFID circuit element supplied with a former than said second RFID circuit element; and the smooth processing means comprises a first reading means for reading information associated with the tag characteristic values of the second RFID circuit element as the smooth processing factor stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element, a storing means for storing information associated with the tag characteristic values of the second RFID circuit element read by the first reading means, and a transmission controlling means for controlling a transmission mode to the second RFID circuit element from the information transmitting means so as to match the information associated with the tag characteristic values stored in the storing means.
In the tag label manufacturing apparatus of the forty-fifth invention, a plurality of RFID circuit elements are suppliably disposed in a fixed order in a tag assembly, and RFID tag labels are produced continuously by reading or writing information to the IC circuit parts by transmitting access information generated by the access information generating means to the tag antenna of the RFID circuit elements via the apparatus antenna using the information transmitting means, with respect to the RFID circuit elements supplied in a predetermined order from the tag assembly. At this time, in the plurality of RFID circuit elements contained in the tag group, information associated with tag characteristic information (tag sensitivity information, IC circuit memory capacity information, etc.) of the second RFID circuit element following in order is stored to the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element which is ahead. Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the second RFID circuit element, communication can be performed in a mode matching the characteristic value information by using the tag characteristic value information of the second RFID circuit element read from the first RFID circuit element by the first reading means beforehand, and stored by the storing means. As a result, compared to a case in which communication is performed using uniform tag characteristic data for all RFID circuit elements, writing failures which occur due to unsuitable conditions can be prevented, thus making it possible to produce RFID labels at high speed, and thus ensure smooth manufacturing of RFID labels. The effect of being able to avoid wasting energy is also provided.
The 46th invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 45th invention, comprising: a tag assembly detecting means for detecting whether or not the tag assembly is loaded onto the tag assembly loading portion; and a second reading means for reading from the IC circuit part of an RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time provided to the tag assembly information associated with the tag characteristic values of the RFID circuit elements supplied first from among the plurality of RFID circuit elements contained in the tag assembly when the tag assembly detecting means detects that the tag assembly has been loaded onto the tag assembly loading portion.
Thus, when producing RFID labels, it is possible to perform communication in a mode matching the characteristic value information with respect to the first RFID circuit element supplied from the tag group by reading and using the tag characteristic value information stored in an RFID circuit element for initial tag storage by the second reading means when mounting the tag group beforehand, when reading or writing information from or to the first RFID circuit element supplied form the tag group.
The 47th invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 46th invention, the invention further comprises a tag assembly removal operation detecting means for detecting whether or not an operation has been performed for removing the tag assembly from the tag assembly loading portion; wherein the information transmitting means for transmitting the access information to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time and writes information associated with the tag characteristic values stored in the storing means, when the tag assembly removal operation detecting means detects that an operation to remove the tag assembly has been performed.
With the forty-seventh invention, information associated with tag characteristic values stored by the storing means is written to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage provided to the tag group, when an operation to remove the tag group from the tag group mounting portion is performed. Specifically, if, for example, the tag group is removed from the tag group mounting portion during production of RFID labels (before all the plurality of RFID circuit elements contained in the tag group are completely used), information associated with tag characteristic values of an RFID circuit element stored in the storing means immediately before removal (in other words, information associated with tag characteristic values of the next RFID circuit element to be supplied first from the tag group) is written to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage, and therefore, when the tag group is mounted onto the tag group mounting portion again, the tag characteristic value information stored in the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage is read by the second reading means and used, thereby making it possible to perform communication with the first RFID circuit element supplied from the tag group in a mode that matches that characteristic value information. Thus, even if the tag group is removed from the mounting portion, wireless communication can be restarted in an optimum mode after the next mounting.
The 48th invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 47th invention, the invention further comprises a cartridge identity determining means for determining whether or not information associated with the tag characteristic values stored in the storing means is identical information associated with the tag characteristic values read from the RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time by the second reading means, when the tag assembly detecting means detects that a tag assembly has been loaded onto the tag assembly loading portion.
Thus, when a tag group is mounted, it is possible to determine whether or not the tag group is the same as the removed tag group. As a result, if, for example, a different tag group is mounted, it is possible to prevent communication with the RFID circuit elements of the different tag group in the wrong communication mode, by once again reading from the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage. It is also possible to announce this to the operator, and urge the mounting of the correct tag group if the tag characteristic values were not the ones expected by the operator.
The 49th invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 46th to 48th invention, the invention further comprises a power on operation detecting means for detecting that power has been turned on; wherein the second reading means reads from the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time information associated with the characteristic values of the RFID circuit element supplied first when the power on detecting means detects that power has been turned on.
Thus, when producing RFID labels, it is possible to perform communication in a mode matching the characteristic value information with respect to the first RFID circuit element supplied from the tag group by reading and using the tag characteristic value information stored in an RFID circuit element for initial tag storage by the second reading means when turning on the power beforehand, when reading or writing information from or to the first RFID circuit element supplied form the tag group.
The 50th invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 49th invention, the invention further comprises a power shut-off operation detecting means for detecting that a power shut-off operation has been performed; wherein the information transmitting means transmits the access information to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time and writes information associated with the tag characteristic values stored in the storing means when the power shut-off operation detecting means detects that a power shut-off operation has been performed.
With the fiftieth invention, when an operation to shut off the power is performed, information associated with tag characteristic values stored in the storing means is written to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage provided to the tag group. Specifically, if, for example, the power is shut off during production of RFID labels (before all the plurality of RFID circuit elements contained in the tag group are completely used), information associated with tag characteristic values of an RFID circuit element stored in the storing means immediately before the power is shut off (in other words, information associated with tag characteristic values of the next RFID circuit element to be supplied first from the tag group) is written to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage, and therefore, when the power is turned on again, the tag characteristic value information stored in the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage is read by the second reading means and used, thereby making it possible to perform communication with the first RFID circuit element supplied from the tag group in a mode that matches that characteristic value information. Thus, even if the power is turned off during tag label production, it is possible to restart wireless communication in an optimum mode when the power is turned on again.
The 51st invention is the tag label producing apparatus featured by that in the 46th to 50th invention, the apparatus antenna comprises a first apparatus antenna that performs transmission and reception of information through wireless communication with the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit elements; and a second apparatus antenna that performs transmission and reception of information through wireless communication with an IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time; and the tag label producing apparatus further comprises antenna switching means that switches an antenna for transmitting the access information generated by the access information generating means to the first apparatus antenna or the second apparatus antenna.
With the fifty-first invention, when, for example, the tag group is mounted on the tag group mounting portion or removed from the tag group mounting portion, the antenna for transmitting access information is switched to the second apparatus antenna by the antenna switching means, communication is performed with the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage, reading information associated with tag characteristic values of the RFID circuit element supplied first from the tag group, or writing information associated with tag characteristic values of the RFID circuit element stored in the storing means. On the other hand, when producing RFID labels, the antenna for transmitting access information is switched to the first apparatus antenna by the antenna switching means, and communication is performed with the IC circuit part of each RFID circuit element supplied in the predetermined order from the tag group, reading or writing, thereby producing RFID labels continuously. Wireless communication is possible in accordance with the circumstances, by switching the appropriate apparatus antenna with the antenna switching means during production of RFID labels.
In order to achieve the first object, the fifty-second invention is about a tag assembly suppliably storing continuously in a predetermined order a plurality of RFID circuit elements provided with IC circuit parts that stores information and tag antennas that performs transmission and reception of information, wherein a predetermined smooth processing factor for when forming tag labels corresponding to the each of the plurality of RFID circuit elements is assigned.
In the tag assembly of the fifty-second invention, a plurality of RFID circuit elements are suppliably disposed in a predetermined order, and, for example, RFID tag labels are produced continuously by reading or writing information by performing transmission and reception to each RFID circuit element supplied in the predetermined order in the tag label producing apparatus. At this time, a smooth processing factor corresponding to each of the plurality of RFID circuit elements is assigned. Accordingly, it is possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of RFID labels by using a corresponding smooth processing factor during reading or writing of information to each RFID circuit element.
The 53rd invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 52nd invention, information associated with the tag characteristic values of a second tag RFID circuit element supplied with a turn later than a first RFID circuit element is stored as the smooth processing factor in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element supplied with a turn former than said second RFID circuit element, among said plurality of RFID circuit elements.
In the tag assembly of the fifty-third invention, a plurality of RFID circuit elements are suppliably disposed in a predetermined order, and, for example, RFID tag labels are produced continuously by reading or writing information by performing transmission and reception to each RFID circuit element supplied in the predetermined order in the tag label producing apparatus. At this time, in the plurality of RFID circuit elements, information associated with tag characteristic information (tag sensitivity information, IC circuit memory capacity information, etc.) of the second RFID circuit element following in order is stored to the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element which is ahead. Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the second RFID circuit element, communication can be performed in a mode matching the characteristic value information by using the tag characteristic value information of the second RFID circuit element read from the first RFID circuit element beforehand. As a result, even if variation occurs in the plurality of RFID circuit elements during manufacture of the tag group, it is possible to realize an optimum communication mode by controlling the communication mode for each RFID circuit element. Writing under unsuitable conditions is thus eliminated, rendering re-writing due to writing errors unnecessary, and ensuring smooth manufacturing of RFID labels since high-speed tag production is possible without testing the conditions. The effect is also provided of preventing the waste of energy and adversely affecting communication, compared with communication using uniform tag characteristic value data for all RFID circuit elements.
The 54th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd invention, the tag assembly is constituted as a tag tape roll comprising a tag tape to which a plurality of the RFID circuit elements is disposed continuously in a tape lengthwise direction, and a reel member that takes up the tag tape around an outer circumference thereof.
With the fifty-fourth invention, RFID labels are produced continuously by reading or writing through transmission and reception with each RFID circuit element disposed in the tape lengthwise direction of the tag tape fed out form the tag tape roll. At this time, in the plurality of RFID circuit elements arranged on the tag tape, information associated with tag characteristic value information of a second RFID circuit element fed later is stored in the IC circuit part of a first RFID circuit element fed first from the tag tape roll. Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the second RFID circuit element, communication can be performed in a mode matching the characteristic value information by using the tag characteristic value information of the second RFID circuit element read from the first RFID circuit element beforehand.
The 55th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd invention, the tag assembly is constituted as a first cartridge comprising a tag tape to which a plurality of the RFID circuit elements is disposed continuously in a tape lengthwise direction, a reel member that takes up the tag tape around an outer circumference thereof, and a cartridge housing that contains the tag tape and the reel member.
With the fifty-fifth invention, RFID labels are produced continuously by reading or writing through transmission and reception with each RFID circuit element disposed in the tape lengthwise direction of the tag tape, as the tag tape, which is wound around a reel member contained inside the cartridge housing, is fed out. At this time, in the plurality of RFID circuit elements arranged on the tag tape, information associated with tag characteristic value information of a second RFID circuit element fed later is stored in the IC circuit part of a first RFID circuit element fed first from the first cartridge. Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the second RFID circuit element, communication can be performed in a mode matching the characteristic value information by using the tag characteristic value information of the second RFID circuit element read from the first RFID circuit element beforehand.
The 56th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 54th or 55th invention, the RFID circuit elements are arranged in a plurality of rows in a tape width direction; a plurality of RFID circuit element rows are arranged such that tape lengthwise direction positions of the plurality of RFID circuit elements of each of said plurality of RFID circuit element rows, arranged in a tape lengthwise direction do not overlap; and information associated with a tape width direction position of the tag antenna of the second RFID circuit element is stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element.
With the fifty-sixth invention, RFID labels are produced continuously by reading or writing through transmission and reception with each RFID circuit element disposed in the tape lengthwise direction of the tag tape fed out form the tag tape roll or a cartridge. Accordingly, if, for example, the apparatus antenna for performing transmission and reception to and form each RFID circuit element is positioned to one side in the tape width direction of the tag tape, the distance from the apparatus antenna and the RFID circuit elements disposed in a zigzag pattern on the tag tape differs for each RFID circuit element.
At this time, in the fifty-sixth invention, information associated with the tape width direction position of the tag antenna of the second RFID circuit element is stored to the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element. Thus, in producing RFID labels, when reading or writing information from or to the second RFID circuit element, it is possible to perform communication in a communication mode matching the distance from the apparatus antenna and the tag antenna of the second RFID circuit element, by using the information associated with the tape width direction position of the tag antenna of the second RFID circuit element read from the corresponding first RFID circuit element beforehand.
The 57th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd invention, the tag assembly is constituted as a substantially tray-like second cartridge comprising a plurality of rectangular sheet type label material to which is provided the plurality of RFID circuit elements, and a tray member that stores a plurality of the rectangular sheet type label material stacked in a flat stack.
With the fifty-seventh invention, RFID labels are produced continuously by reading or writing through transmission and reception with each RFID circuit element disposed on the strip-like label material fed out from the tray-type cartridge. At this time, in the plurality of RFID circuit elements arranged on the plurality of stacked label materials, information associated with tag characteristic value information of a second RFID circuit element fed later is stored in the IC circuit part of a first RFID circuit element on the label material fed out first from the second cartridge. Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the second RFID circuit element, communication can be performed in a mode matching the characteristic value information by using the tag characteristic value information of the second RFID circuit element read from the first RFID circuit element beforehand.
The 58th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 57th invention, information associated with sensitivity of the second RFID circuit element is stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element as information associated with the tag characteristic values of the second RFID circuit element.
It is thus possible to perform communication at a transmission output matching the sensitivity of the RFID circuit element by using information associated with the sensitivity of the second RFID circuit element read from the corresponding first RFID circuit element beforehand when reading or writing information from or to the later second RFID circuit element when producing RFID labels continuously, by reading or writing through transmission or reception to each RFID circuit element supplied in the predetermined order from the tag group in the tag label producing apparatus.
The 59th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 58th invention, the invention further comprises an information medium that mediates information associated with sensitivity of the RFID circuit element supplied first among the plurality of RFID circuit elements stored in the tag assembly.
In the tag assembly of the fifty-ninth invention, a plurality of RFID circuit elements are suppliably disposed in a predetermined order, and, for example, RFID tag labels are produced continuously by reading or writing information by performing transmission and reception to each RFID circuit element supplied in the predetermined order in the tag label producing apparatus. At this time, an information medium is provided to the tag group for communicating information associated with sensitivity of the RFID circuit element supplied first, of the plurality of the RFID circuit elements stored in the tag group. Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the RFID circuit element supplied first from the tag group, it is possible to perform communication with the first RFID circuit element supplied form the tag group at a transmission output that matches the tag sensitivity, by using the sensitivity information of the information medium beforehand.
The 60th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 59th invention, the information medium is an RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time provided to the tag assembly; and the IC circuit part of said RFID circuit element for tag storing for the first time stores information associated with sensitivity of the first supplied RFID circuit element.
Accordingly, when reading or writing information from or to the RFID circuit element supplied first from the tag group, it is possible to perform communication with the first RFID circuit element supplied from the tag group at a transmission output that matches the tag sensitivity, by using the sensitivity information stored in the RFID circuit element for initial tag storage beforehand. Further, using an RFID circuit element as an information medium for communicating information associated with sensitivity of the RFID circuit element supplied first makes it possible to freely overwrite the information, thus making it possible to respond to a case in which, for example, the tag tape roll is replaced, by rewriting sensitivity information as appropriate.
The 61st invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 58th invention, information associated with sensitivity of the RFID circuit element supplied first among the plurality of RFID circuit elements stored in the tag assembly is stored in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element supplied first.
In the tag assembly of the sixty-first invention, a plurality of RFID circuit elements are suppliably disposed in a predetermined order, and, for example, RFID tag labels are produced continuously by reading or writing information by performing transmission and reception to each RFID circuit element supplied in the predetermined order in the tag label producing apparatus. At this time, information associated with the sensitivity of the RFID circuit element is stored in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element first supplied from the tag group. It is possible in this way to write at a transmission output matching the sensitivity of the RFID circuit element supplied first by reading and using the tag sensitivity information acquired when writing beforehand, when writing information to the first RFID circuit element supplied from the tag body, by storing as the sensitivity information associated with sensitivity to the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element supplied, for example, when writing information to it.
The 62nd invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 61st invention, information associated with sensitivity of the RFID circuit element is information associated with sensitivity when a writing of information.
It is possible to write to the first RFID circuit element supplied at a transmission output that matches the tag sensitivity, by reading the tag sensitivity information from the time of writing, which is stored in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element beforehand, when writing information to the first RFID circuit element supplied form the tag body. It is possible to write to the RFID circuit element at a transmission output matching the tag sensitivity by using the tag sensitivity information from the time of writing, which has a narrower tolerance range than when reading.
The 63rd invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 62nd invention, information associated with a remaining number of suppliable the RFID circuit elements among the plurality of RFID circuit elements stored in the tag assembly is stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element.
Thus, when producing RFID tag labels, it is possible to read information associated with a remaining number together with tag characteristic value information of the second RFID circuit element from the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element. As a result, it is possible to know the remaining number of RFID circuit elements which can be supplied in the tag body, while producing tag labels.
The 64th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 63rd invention, information associated with a preamble number output when initiating communication with the second RFID circuit element is stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element.
As a result, even if variation occurs in the tag charging time constant of the plurality of RFID circuit elements during manufacturing of the tag body, it is possible to realize an optimum communication mode by controlling the preamble number for each RFID circuit element. As a result, there is no need to send an unnecessary preamble compared to a case in which a uniform preamble number is communicated to all of the RFID circuit elements, thereby making it possible to reduce the amount of time needed in producing the RFID labels.
The 65th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 64th invention, at least one part of information associated with tag identification information of the second RFID circuit element is stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element.
Thus, when producing the RFID labels, it is possible to read or write information from or to only the second RFID circuit element after putting the RFID circuit elements other than the second RFID circuit element into sleep mode, using the tag identification information for the second RFID circuit element read from the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element ahead of time. As a result, it is possible to read from and write to the RFID circuit element to be read from or written to.
The 66th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 65th invention, said IC circuit part of said first RFID circuit element stores information associated with the tag characteristic values of said second RFID circuit element, or information associated with said remaining number, or tag identification information associated with said first RFID circuit element, said identification information having at least one part of tag identification information of said second RFID circuit element.
Thus, RFID labels can be produced at a higher speed, since there is no need to read information associated with tag characteristic values, since information associated with the tag characteristics values of the second RFID tag can be acquired at the same time that identification information for the first RFID circuit element, which is to be written to, is acquired, by sharing at least one part of the tag identification information stored in the IC circuit part of the first RFID circuit element, information associated with tag characteristic values of the second RFID circuit element, the tag remaining number information, or the identification information of the second RFID circuit element. The amount of memory used in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit elements can be reduced.
The 67th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 53rd to 66th invention, information indicating that an RFID circuit element is the last tag is stored in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element supplied last of the plurality of RFID circuit elements stored in the tag assembly.
Thus when producing the RFID labels, it is possible to be know that an RFID circuit element is the last tag when accessing the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element supplied last.
The 68th invention is the tag assembly featured by that in the 67th invention, the information indicating a last tag is stored in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element supplied last instead of information associated with the tag characteristic values.
There is no need to store information associated with tag characteristic information in the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element supplied last of the plurality of RFID circuit elements stored in the tag group, since no RFID circuit element exists after it. Accordingly, it is possible to effectively use the memory capacity without reducing by storing information indicating that a tag is the last tag in lieu of the information associated with tag characteristic values. It is possible to let the user know ahead of time to make appropriate preparations, such as replacing a cartridge, etc.
To attain the first object, the sixty-ninth invention applies travel to a tag disposing tape to which are provided a plurality of RFID circuit elements provided with an IC circuit part that stores information and a tag antenna that performs transmission and reception of information, and in coordination with this travel, applies predetermined smooth processing to the tag disposing tape for when forming tag tape.
In the sixty-ninth invention, a tag disposing tape travels, and in coordination with this, predetermined smooth processing for when forming tag tape is applied. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of tag tape and RFID tag labels.
The 70th invention is the tape processing method featured by that in the 69th invention, the invention further comprises as the smooth processing: attaching the RFID circuit elements between a first adhesive layer of a first tape constituting the tag disposing tape supplied from a first supplying means and a second adhesive layer of a second tape constituting the tag disposing tape supplied from a second supplying means; winding a tag tape generated by bonding together the first tape and the second tape and attachment of the RFID circuit elements; and thus obtaining a tag tape roll.
With the seventieth invention, the first tape is fed from the first feeding means, the second tape is fed from the second feeding means, and the first adhesive layer provided to the first tape is bonded with the second adhesive layer provided to the second tape. The tag tape is thus generated by the RFID circuit elements being attached at predetermined intervals between the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer by the tag attaching means, and the tag tape is wound by the winding means, thus manufacturing the tag tape roll. With a manufacturing method in which the first tape and the second tape, each provided with adhesive layers in advance, are provided, and the adhesive layers are bonded, with RFID circuit elements attached therebetween, there is no need to apply an adhesive material to the tape, as with the conventional arrangement. As a result, the manufacturing process can be simplified and manufacturing costs cut as the adhesive application step is not needed, thus ensuring smoother manufacturing of the tag tape.
The 71st invention is the tape processing method featured by that in the 69th invention, the invention further comprises as the smooth processing: performing inspection of characteristics of a plurality of tag label RFID circuit elements; writing the inspection results through wireless communication to an inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tag assembly capable of storing the plurality of tag label RFID circuit elements in a predetermined order; and thus manufacturing the tag assembly.
In the seventy-first invention, inspecting means inspects characteristics of a plurality of RFID circuit elements for tag labels contained in a predetermined order in the tag group, and the inspection results (tag characteristic value information) are written to an inspection results storing RFID circuit element, and the tag group is thus completed. As a result, when making RFID labels using the completed tag groups in the tag label producing apparatus, it is possible to perform communication in a mode that matches the characteristic value information by reading the tag characteristic value information of the RFID circuit element for each tag label stored in the inspection results storing RFID circuit element provided to the tag group, when transmitting and receiving to and from the RFID circuit elements of each tag label. Accordingly, even if variation occurs in the tag characteristic value data during manufacture of RFID circuit elements for each tag label, it is possible to realize an optimum communication mode by controlling the communication mode for each RFID circuit element. It is thereby possible to ensure smooth manufacturing of RFID labels. Wasting energy and adversely affecting communication can be prevented, compared with communication using uniform tag characteristic value data for all RFID circuit elements.